


Actually Planning

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Planning, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley decides that they need to have a talk about the number of children the two of them want to have as an end goal.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Actually Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Two days in a row woo! Good for you, probably bad for me due to the fact that I did this instead of doing some of the schoolwork that I have that needs done this week (including reading two textbook chapters and a 3-5 page paper over a speech haha yikes I'm having a grand ole time). But this is something I've been thinking about for a while, so I thought I would write a fic about it and let the characters decide for themselves the answer for the question. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

“It might be time to start thinking about another kid,” Crowley said. “I mean, up till now all of ours have been accidents.” 

Aziraphale was sitting on the couch engrossed in a book. Nonna and Papa had the kids for the day. Originally the plan was for them to go on an elaborate date, but they both realized that there was much to do at home that they wanted to take care of first. He looked up to Crowley and put a mark in his book. It was one that he’d read hundreds of times, but he still did enjoy the reread. 

“Another?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley shrugged. “Or at least get ourselves on the same page when it comes to our children.” Aziraphale carefully put the book aside to give Crowley his full attention. He did agree that it was important that they came to some sort of an agreement on that sort of thing. It was quite an important thing to agree on. 

“Right,” Azirpahale said. “What is your opinion on the matter?” He didn’t want his own opinion to sway whatever Crowley thought. Besides, Crowley had been the one to bring it up, so it was only fair that he be the one to talk first.

Crowley thought for a moment. He wanted to get his thoughts put into words properly in a way that would be perfectly understood by the angel. He’d been thinking about it for a long time since the twins were born actually. He loved the magic of kids. He loved how happy Azirpahale was when he was carrying their child and he loved the kids that they had more than anything. He took a deep breath. 

“Of course it is mostly up to you since you are the one who carries, but I would like to have another. Or two or three more. Our kids are  _ fantastic _ and I couldn’t imagine any better children. We’ve got them. But I think Agnes needs a sister.” 

Aziraphale thought about this for a moment. He’d been so caught up in being a parent to the children that they already had that he hadn’t much considered the possibility of having more of them. He did so love the children that they had. He did see the fair point that Agnes should have a sister. She already had two brothers. Perhaps a sister would be good for her. But two or three more children? That seemed a bit much for him. He loved the kids and all of that, but they were already outnumbered. The children didn’t need to outnumber them by  _ that  _ much. 

“I certainly don’t want to end up with five or six children,” Aziraphale said. “That is way too many of them. Besides, they have yet to start showing their more demonic qualities and I would not want them to have the power to just take over the world. We’ve already had a lot of children by angel and demon standards.”

“Angel and demon standards is zero, angel,” Crowley said. “But that’s alright. I can see where you’re coming from. Five or six children would be quite the handful for us. Especially without knowing the full extent of our children’s powers or demonic nature. But that’s not a no for number four?” 

Aziraphale took a deep breath. “No, it is not a no,” he confirmed, “but it isn’t exactly a yes either just yet.”

“You don’t have to come to your conclusion today. It isn’t as though either one of us is going to be running out of time for that any time soon. If we were, I’m certain it would have happened a long time ago and our children never would have existed in the first place.” 

“Yes, you’re quite right there,” Aziraphale mused. “The twins are still in diapers. Two children in diapers is already more than we bargained for when we found out we were pregnant the last time. Throwing in a third right now . . . that’s three children in diapers. That’s a lot of diapers to be going through.” 

Crowley nodded. “That is a good point. The twins and their diapers are already hard enough. Keeping them in their diapers is hard too. Perhaps it is time that we start potty training them? They seem to be starting to get the process by now.” It was true. The twins were just twenty months old, but it seemed that they could be ready to start trying to use the big potty if their parents really felt they were ready for it. “Though with how hard Eden was, it might be a while before these two are fully trained.” 

Aziraphale smiled back on the memory. It was true. Eden had been quite hard to potty train. Every time they would think that he was getting the hang of it, he would go poop in the corner of the house somewhere to avoid the big boy potty. Aziraphale sighed. Potty training was not fun in the least, but it was something that had to be done eventually.

“Eden was hard, but something tells me that having two at the same time would make it easier,” Aziraphale pointed out. “If one is constantly being rewarded for doing it, the other is going to catch on to it and start doing it just to be rewarded like their twin.” Aziraphale shrugged. “Or it’s going to be just as hard because neither of them are going to catch on to it at all and it is just going to be a big fight for it.” 

“I can see it going either way,” Crowley said, “but you’re also missing out on the fact that they have a big brother who can help them out too. Not saying that he has to help, but they look up to him just because he’s their brother. Monkey see, monkey do sort of thing.” 

“Yes, I suppose that is also true. I’d left Eden out of the equation altogether. I shouldn’t have.” 

“When we were going about doing this the first time, we didn’t really have an older sibling type to help us through. We had Warlock, but he wasn’t around as often as he had been when Eden was a baby, so he wasn’t as much help as he could have been.” 

“I do quite like the idea of another baby though,” Aziraphale said. He subconsciously put his hands on his stomach and smiled. “I think four is a wonderful number of children. But it doesn’t matter if four is the sister that we want for Agnes or if they end up being another little boy. Four is the last one.” 

“It’s settled then?” Crowley asked. “Once the twins are more potty trained, we start trying for baby number four?” 

Aziraphale thought for a moment to try and decide the timeline for their next child. He wanted another baby, that much was very true. He also knew how hard it would be to try and potty train the twins. Or at least he was mentally preparing himself for it to be hard because it could be hard. But there was a part of him that wanted to just get going on attempting to conceive baby four. He just wanted them in his arms. He tried to shake the impulse away. A child should not be an impulsive decision. That was an entire life they were going to bring into the world and were going to have to introduce to their little family one way or another. 

“Actually, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, unable to shake the impulse. “Would you mind if we started now?” Crowley smiled and kissed the angel. 

“If that’s what you really want, I’m up for it.” 

Aziraphale nodded. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @just-an-angel-and-his-demon


End file.
